Parent Trap
by hypey27
Summary: A long lost daughter comes to a town she had never been before, to a father she had never met, and ended up changeing the lives of people she had never known.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Ash (hypey27) Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot and lots and lots of monkeys Hey I hope you like this. I know it's a short chapter but its only a prologue. I know its confusing but it is supposed to build suspense. And this is going to eventually be a Java Junkie and Literati but it will probably be a few chapters. Anywho, please give me lots and lots of feed back. Thanks!  
  
Parent Trap  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a sunny day in the Connecticut town of Stars Hallow. Normalcy had taken its toll on the small town. Kids ridding bikes down the street, a mother and daughter bantering as they entered the diner for their usual order of their so-called "meaning of life" that consisted of a cup of coffee and banter with the owner, the local citizens that bustled from the dance studio to the soda shoppe spreading town gossip, and a bus that pulled up to its normal stop every day.  
  
No one knew that normalcy for their lives could break that easily. No one knew that a young woman had left the only parents she knew, in New Jersey. No one knew she had come here, to their small bit of normalcy, to her small bit of history.  
  
No one knew. Until she stepped out of the bus. 


	2. Amy

Amy Danes Halikan stepped out of the bus as it pulled into its stop. Grabbing her bag, she stepped out towards the gazebo, looking around for any one who could tell her where she was supposed to go.  
  
"I left my family, friends, and a nice college option for this. Stars Hollow, you better be worth it." She said to no one in particular as she searched for any sign of a hotel or restaurant.  
  
"Why hello dear, are you knew to Stars Hollow?" Amy turned to see an excited woman standing behind her. Telling from her smile, it seemed like she was the know all-tell all type.  
  
"Actually yes, I'm looking for a Luke Danes."  
  
"Oh Luke, he is over at that diner over there," the woman said pointing to the building that held a 'William's Hardware' sign above it.  
  
"Thank you very much." Amy said turning towards the building  
  
"Oh no problem sweetheart. My name is Miss Patty, I am the owner of the dance studio. Call me if you need anything." She said as she left Amy to go into the market behind them.  
  
Amy smiled and walked into the small diner. Seeing that the lunch crowd was about to come, Amy walked over to the counter where two women sat talking to a man behind the counter. One was about Amy's age, the other seemed to be about the same age as the man.  
  
"Hi, Welcome to Luke's. Can I get you something?" the man asked as she sat down at the counter, next to the older woman.  
  
"Um yes, I would like a glass of tea and a ham club sandwich." Amy said letting her bag drop to the floor.  
  
"Okay," he said as he walked to the back.  
  
"You look new to Star's Hollow. Have you been here before?" the woman next to Amy asked turning to face her.  
  
"Um no I haven't." Amy said as she picked up the glass of tea that the man gave her.  
  
"Well, Welcome! My name is Lorilie Gilmore and this is my daughter, Rory Gilmore." She said as she turned towards the woman on the other side.  
  
" Hi, I'm Amy Halikan. It is nice to meet you."  
  
" Nice to meet you too. And if you need anything just don't be afraid to ask."  
  
"Um actually I can you point me to the closest hotel or inn." Amy asked as she watched the man bring her meal.  
  
"Well the closest hotel is in Hartford, but there is a new inn opening up soon. Actually I own it, so if you don't mind being the first visitor, you can stay in one of the finished rooms." Lorilie said as she grabbed the coffeepot from the counter to fill up her mug.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great."  
  
"Well let me go set everything up for you, and you can come over when ever you are ready." Lorilie said quickly grabbing a napkin and drawing a map on to it.  
  
"Okay thanks. I'll come over when I finish eating."  
  
It took Amy about half an hour to find the inn. As she opened the door the beauty and homely feeling she saw in the lobby immediately shocked her.  
  
"Hey you're here!" Lorilie said as she came out of one of the rooms, followed by a French man in an obviously expensive suit. " This is Michel, and he will be attending the rooms and stuff like that when I'm not here. But due to Rory going to college, I feel kinda lonely at home so I'm actually staying here too. I'll be in the room across the hall from yours, which is right down that hall and the second door on your left. I was going to give you the first one but someone." she said pointedly at Michel, "wouldn't help me move the furniture."  
  
" I am in a new suit," He protested in a loud French accent.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well if there is anything I can do for you. Please tell me." Lorilie said returning her attention to me.  
  
"Actually I have a couple of questions about the town." Amy said still with drawing on what she actually wanted to know.  
  
" Oh okay, hey Michel go and tell Sookie to stop fussing with the carpenters in her kitchen and to go home and rest." She said as she turned towards the far door where a loud fight was emerging.  
  
"Sookie is our chef and my co-owner. She is kinda a nit pick and very pregnant. If she doesn't stop bugging the construction crew soon, the kitchen will never be finished. Any way so, why don't I show you to your room and I can answer your questions there." She said leading the way into one of the hallways.  
  
"So what do you want to know." Lorilie said sitting on one of the two armchairs placed by the window.  
  
"Um, do you know of a Rachel Danes?"  
  
"No, I know of a Luke Danes and he dated a girl named Rachel for several years but they never got married."  
  
"Where can I find Luke?" Amy asked, trying to avoid the question that was going to come.  
  
"Luke was the man at the diner who took your order. Look, Luke is one of my best friends. Why are you needing to find him?" Lorilie said as she looked at the girl in front of her with worry in her eyes.  
  
"I just need to talk to him. But first I'm going to freshen up a bit. I'll talk to you later. Bye Lorilie." Amy said slightly pushing Lorilie out the door. "Thanks for your help."  
  
Closing the door, Amy fell onto the bed.  
  
"Well I better get up. I have to look my best to meet my dad," she said softly as she rolled off of the soft comforter.  
  
Should I continue? Please tell me  
  
Email: hypey27@yahoo.com 


	3. You might be

Hey Guys, Thanks so much for reviewing!!!  
  
Oh and Emily, Thanks for telling me the correct way to spell her name (I always spell it wrong) and don't worry, I am a true Java Junkie.  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review ~*~ A hot shower can cure a lot of things. Such as the awful feeling and smell from the hours on the bus and the chill that enveloped the room. But it couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach, the pain that everyone calls butterflies but in all actuality feels more like small birds. She was scared. With every decision she made as she took the walk to the diner, it felt like her stomach got more twisted. " I'm just gonna walk in to the diner and tell him." Amy muttered to herself, trying to ease her nervousness that caused her to not get out of her room all afternoon. "I'll just walk up to him and say 'Hi, you don't know me but I might be your daughter that you never knew you had.' Yeah everything's going to be just great."  
  
As Amy walked to the diner, she saw the crowd through the window. Opening the door, she made her way to the small table near the back, trying to avoid as many of the townspeople as she could. 'Questions could only complicate things,' Amy thought as she opened the menu, hunger over taking her nerves as she smelled the diner food filling the small seating area.  
  
"Hey girl, choosing the Mafia table are you?" Amy looked up to see Lorelai standing in front of her, "Mind if I join you? There isn't much room in here tonight."  
  
"Uh, sure." Amy said praying that she didn't bring up the topic that had ended their chat earlier that day.  
  
"You think Luke would have reserved a seat for me or something. I mean since I eat here practically everyday, sometimes twice a day, especially now since I am a table for one instead of two." Loralie rambled as she sat down across the table from Amy.  
  
"Your daughter, Rory, where does she go to college?" Amy asked, hoping to be able to steer the conversation.  
  
"Yale. She is Ivy League all the way." Lorelai said while trying to attract Luke's attention.  
  
"Wow, that's really impressive." Amy said as she saw the man from that morning walk over to the table.  
  
"So what can I get you?" He said looking straight at Amy.  
  
"Um, what do you recom -" Lorelai said playfully, trying to sound like a new customer.  
  
"Not you, her." Luke said interrupting Lorelai and pointing to Amy.  
  
"Um I will have a veggie burger and an iced tea." Amy said shyly, looking up to the man who could very well be her father.  
  
"So will you have the same?" Luke said smiling to Lorelai.  
  
"Sure." Lorelai said, deciding to play along.  
  
The rest of the dinner went smoothly, with the veggie burger and Lorelai's cheeseburger coming out in perfect timing with the end of Lorelai's introduction to Stars Hallow. After she had finished eating, Lorelai left Amy by herself, claiming that she had business to take care of at home before going back to the inn. Lorelai knew that the young girl in front of her needed to speak to Luke in private and was very scared in what ever she was holding back, so she decided to not press the subject that had been brought up at the inn. It was about ten when the diner had completely emptied, and Amy decided to finally confront Luke about why she came to Stars Hallow.  
  
" Hey I'm gonna try to close so." Luke said seeing the girl about Rory's age left in the diner.  
  
"Um, I need to talk to you." Amy said shyly as she sat down across the counter from Luke.  
  
"Okay." Luke said, wondering what the girl in front of him needed to talk to him about.  
  
" Okay, look what I am going to say might be a little weird so I would appreciate if you just hear me out before you respond," Amy said waiting for him to agree.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"My name is Amy Halikan. My mother and father in New Jersey raised me, and I have only moved twice, but I have always lived in New Jersey. I am eighteen years old, almost nineteen, and on my twelfth birthday my parents told me that I was adopted. They used to live in Hartford and they adopted me there, right before they moved to New Jersey. They had my birth certificate and told me they understood if I wanted to find my real parents, my birth parents," Amy said taking a sip of her iced tea as she watched Luke wonder about what that had to do with him. "The birth certificate only had my mother's name listed. It said Rachel Danes on it. For about a year I have searched for a Danes in Connecticut, but I could never find one that fit with the estimated age or anything. I assumed that my mother was really young when she had me, so I thought that I may could find a grand parent or someone that she was related to but none turned out to be mine. No one except a Luke Danes in Stars Hallow."  
  
" I cant be.. no I'm not." Luke stuttered as he stared at Amy, "I'm sorry but I don't know a Rachel Danes and I'm not your father."  
  
" Lorelai said that you had never been married, but you had dated a girl named Rachel. Look, I really want to know if this is my history. Was your Rachel in Hartford about December ninth, nineteen years ago?"  
  
" She liked to leave a lot, usually with out any notice," Luke said trying to remember the date. "But I do remember that, it was the winter before Lorelai and Rory came, and Rachel said she needed to leave for a while. I think she said she had to visit a sick aunt, and I remember her getting sick a lot before leaving. But she left around October not December, and she came back in early February, which would make sense. You don't want rumors like that spreading in Stars Hallow."  
  
" So there is a chance. You could be my dad." Amy said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
" Yeah I mean you kind of look like her, and you eat like me," Luke said, looking at his alleged daughter with amazement in his eyes. "Wow, I have a daughter."  
  
Thanks for reading, Please review! 


	4. Talking to Loralie

Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed! Oh and Katie, thanks telling me my errors in past chapters.  
  
I hope you like the next chapter!  
  
*ring*  
  
Hearing her cell phone buzz on the nightstand, Loralie woke with a start.  
  
"Rory?" Loralie said after nearly falling off the bed to reach her cell phone.  
  
"Um, no its Luke," said the voice on the other line.  
  
"Sorry, when someone calls me at 1a.m. I always fear that something has happened to Rory," Loralie said quickly as she sat up to read the clock. "Luke, why are you calling me at one in the morning?"  
  
"Um, I needed to talk to someone," Luke mumbled on the other end.  
  
"Now! Okay I'll be at the diner soon," she said standing up from her bed.  
  
"Well, I'm actually at the inn. I'm talking on the front desk phone."  
  
"What! I'll be there in a minute or make it a few minutes," Loralie said as she tried to unwind the covers off of her, nearly falling off the bed again.  
  
In five minutes Loralie was out of her room and walking down the short hallway to the main desk.  
  
"You better have a good reason for waking me up so early, and not even bringing coffee!" Loralie said looking down at Luke's empty hands.  
  
"Oh, um, do you want to go get some? We can go back to the diner," Luke said feeling horrible for waking Loralie up, especially knowing how hard she had been working trying to get the inn ready.  
  
"Since I am the only person here, I can't leave but I will let you make me some coffee in those little hotel makers that just came. They aren't as good as yours but they will do for now," Loralie said, quickly feeling sorry for the way she had greeted him. "Why don't we go to my room and we will talk there?"  
  
Luke followed Loralie into her room and as he made coffee he explained to her what had happened since she left the diner the night before.  
  
"Oh my, do you really think she is your daughter?" Loralie said as she sipped her coffee mug, still shocked by what Luke had told her.  
  
"I think so. I mean it all fits right and I guess there is no way to actually tell." Luke said sitting on the bed next to Loralie. In all other situations he would have been scared to death to sit next to the woman of his dreams on her bed, but under the present circumstance he could only think about the girl across the hall.  
  
"Well actually that's not true. You could do one of those DNA test things, like they do on all those talk shows."  
  
"I'm not going on one of those talk shows!"  
  
"You don't have to, just talk to your doctor and Amy tomorrow and see if it is something you want to do. Or you could try to find Rachel." Loralie said reluctantly, remembering how she had left Luke the last time breaking his heart in the process. "That isn't an option, and I'll talk to Amy about the other. Thanks for letting me wake you up; I just needed to talk to someone about this. I mean at least with Jess he was a guy and I knew he had existed, but Amy is just."  
  
"Your daughter, least allegedly." Loralie said as she looked to Luke with concern. "Luke, do you want her to be your daughter? I mean you've never really said that you wanted kids, actually you've said the opposite."  
  
"But Amy isn't a kid, at least not anymore. Besides I've just never thought I would be good at the whole father thing," Luke said standing up.  
  
"But do you want a daughter now, especially one that you haven't seen grow up?" Loralie said, wondering how she would have felt if she had only met Rory after she had grown up.  
  
"I don't know, but I want to know if she is my daughter. If she is than I want to be able to get to know her. I mean she is my daughter." Luke said  
  
"Yours and Rachel's," Loralie said somewhat regretfully.  
  
"That's the only thing that I wish wasn't true." Luke said, looking at Loralie.  
  
*~* Please Review!!! 


	5. Few months later

Hey Guys, This chapter is mainly to speed up the story and get to the better story parts. Just to give you a hint of what is going to happen in the next few chapters, I am an extreme Lit and JavaJunkie fanatic so expect some Java Junkie goodness and a surprising return soon. Any ways please review!  
  
*~*  
  
The next day, or later that same morning, Luke and Amy went to Luke's doctor to get the DNA test. Although the positive test results came three weeks later, the father-daughter feeling between the two took much longer. But it came and soon Amy moved from the Dragonfly Inn to a new addition to Luke's apartment. It was across the hall from Luke's room and was above Taylor's Soda Shoppe. It was one of many signs showing that Luke had taken on a role of responsibility for Amy. It cut down Taylor's rent but for him it was worth it to have his daughter across the hall.  
  
Amy quickly adapted to life in Stars Hallow. For room, board, and the opportunity to work with her father, she worked as many hours in the diner that she could while keeping up her studies at Hartford Community College. Her adoptive parents were surprisingly okay with the changes that she made to their family. With her mother having been adopted her self, they had been expecting that Amy would need to find her history when her future presented itself, things like graduation and college usually bring thoughts of the future to the present.  
  
But it was Loralie's involvement in the two's relationship that had the town gossiping. After her conversation with Luke that night, she became one of Amy's best friends in Stars Hallow. The three of them were rarely apart, and some felt that Amy had taken over Rory's position in Loralie's family. But when Rory came home from Yale, it was obvious that Amy had not taken over Rory's part but instead had made a whole new role for herself, and that role had also caused Luke's role in Loralie's life to be present more often. It didn't take Amy long to notice her father's love for Loralie, and it took even less to talk Rory into helping set the two adults up.  
  
The parent trap was soon set and nothing could stop the two from bringing their parents together in an attempt to make Luke and Loralie's relationship turn into something that the town had been waiting for. Nothing except a letter delivered in the mail the day before.  
  
*~* Please Review!!! 


	6. Cousins and Suprises

"Hey Amy," Lorelai shouted as she walked into Luke's diner.  
  
"Hey Lorelai," Amy said from behind the counter, quickly grabbing a coffee mug from behind her. "Rory is coming home today right?"  
  
"Yes and the four of us are still on for dinner, unless Luke has made up an excuse to not leave his flannel alone for one night." Lorelai said as Amy filled her coffee mug.  
  
"He hasn't, yet, but he has been acting really weird today."  
  
"Really, what about?"  
  
"Well he got a letter from somebody, but he won't tell me who."  
  
"Huh," Lorelai frowned, as she saw Luke walk out of the back. "Hey Lukey, who mailed you?"  
  
"Blabber mouth." Luke mumbled as he past Amy. "Nobody important."  
  
"Uh tell your face that."  
  
"And your attitude, cause you're acting like he or she is pretty important." Amy chimed in as she served a couple sitting in the 'mafia' table.  
  
"Jess is coming back," Luke said as he sat down next to Lorelai, far away from where Amy was taking a table's order.  
  
"JESS!" Lorelai shouted, attracting everybody's attention.  
  
"Who's Jess?" Amy asked, completely clueless.  
  
"Your cousin," Lorelai said turning back to Luke. "You are letting him come back!"  
  
"No, I stick by that he cant live here unless he graduates. That letter was from him saying that he is on his way here. I guess he figured that if he called me I would tell him not too."  
  
"When is he coming?" Lorelai said, worrying about how Rory would react if she saw him again.  
  
"I don't know." Luke said, showing the same hurt that he had after Jess had left for California.  
  
It was about seven o'clock when Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner to grab a cup of coffee before going to diner. The adults had no clue that the girls had their excuses ready to leave them for a diner on their own.  
  
"Hey, uh why aren't you dressed up?" Lorelai said shocked as she watched Amy behind the counter in her jeans and T-shirts.  
  
"Oh I can't make it tonight, I have a major test tomorrow and due to today's lunch crowd I wasn't able to study." Amy said trying to not look completely guilty.  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday."  
  
"Yeah, but the professor was absent one day and he moved the test for tomorrow." Amy lied, something she hated doing to Lorelai but it was for her own good.  
  
Lorelai's attention was taken from Amy as Rory's cell phone rang. Just as Rory took the faked phone call from her roommate saying that she wanted to visit Stars Hollow for the weekend, allowing Rory to skip the dinner to wait for her friend, the door jingled stealing all of the women's attention.  
  
"JESS!" Amy screamed as she ran up to the guy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Amy Halikan? What are you doing here?" Jess Mariano said as he stared at the girl who had grabbed him into a hug.  
  
"Oh I'm here with my dad, err my biological dad, it's a long story." Amy said quickly as she turned to Lorelai and Rory who were staring at the to shocked.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Lorelai said as she grabbed the hand of her daughter, automatically feeling the hatred of the man in front of her. He had hurt Rory again, this time breaking her heart, and now he is here daring to show his face.  
  
"Oh about three summers ago, I went to visit some cousins in New York and Jess was one of my cousin's friends. We dated a little, but at the end of the summer we decided to just be friends." Amy quickly explained as she watched Luke come into the diner, dressed to go out.  
  
"Jess." Luke said simply as he saw his daughter by his nephew.  
  
"Wait, how do you know Jess?" Amy asked, very confused.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Luke." Jess said, staring at his uncle with a different glare than any of the others had seen him wear. It was one of sadness, disappointment, and one that begged for forgiveness.  
  
"Wait! Uncle. you're. oh my goodness!" Amy said, running out of the diner.  
  
"I got her." Lorelai said, kicking off her heels to run after the girl.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Luke growled at Jess, immediately feeling concern for his daughter.  
  
"Huh, how do you know her?" Jess said, completely confused.  
  
"She is my daughter." Luke growled as he walked past Jess to the diner's door.  
  
"You dated your cousin." Rory giggled, enjoying watching Jess squirm. 


	7. Cousins and Suprises part 2

Hey wow, I'm sorry I never have updated this. I hope to be much better now that school is over. Oh by the way this is set around the beginning of season three, but no Nicole or Jason. Hope you like it and please review!

"Woah, Amy heels are not meant to be worn chasing teenagers around town," Lorelai said as she jogged up to match Amy's pace.  
  
"Sorry Lorelai, I just... how could I have..."  
  
"Dated your cousin," Lorelai said, completing Amy's ramble of a sentence.  
  
"It's just, eww," Amy said, making a face to mimic the emotion.  
  
"Well yeah there is a definite gross factor, but hey you said that y'all had left things pretty platonic, right?" Lorelai said as they walked around the gazebo.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess we did."  
  
"So... now instead of 'just friends' you can say your are 'just family'," Lorelai said sitting down on a bench facing the diner.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I overreacted," Amy said looking down at her shoes as she sat next to Lorelai.  
  
"A little, but I thank you for it."  
  
"Huh?" Amy said looking at the smirk on Lorelai's face.  
  
"Your little Arkansas family reunion made my daughter laugh, which considering the fact that her punk of an ex-boyfriend had just walked through the door, that was nothing short of a miracle."  
  
"Rory and Jess dated!" Amy said, amazed that the two girls had yet another thing in common.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Lorelai said as she started in on the history of the hoodlum and the town princess.  
  
Meanwhile during Lorelai and Amy's conversation another similar, yet louder, chat was going on in the diner's apartment.  
  
"You did what with my daughter!" Luke yelled as he paced back and forth between the window and couch of the office-turned-apartment.  
  
"First, all we did was date, which is a loose term since we went to the movies together twice and ate lunch with each other and her cousin and his friends and her other cousins and their friends. Trust me, we were never even remotely alone. Secondly, I didn't know she was your daughter. Shoot, I didn't even know you HAD a daughter!" Jess said watching as his uncle checked the window for the fiftieth time, obviously making sure that Amy was still talking to Lorelai.  
  
"Neither did I until a few months ago," Luke said sitting on the couch, assured that Lorelai had or would help calm Amy down. "Now I trust what you said about the fact that all you did was date her, but why would she run out of here like that?"  
  
"Well, Uncle Luke, the realization that you had a crush on a blood relative can be a little of a shock. Plus who knows what Rory would have told her about me," Jess said looking towards the door of the apartment.  
  
"Rory! Oh no," Luke said jumping off the couch and rushing downstairs.  
  
"Man, those parental instincts have kicked in," Jess muttered as he followed his uncle at a much slower pace.  
  
By the time that Jess made it downstairs he noticed that Luke had already apologized to leaving her stranded by refilling her coffee mug. Right as Jess opened the curtain, Lorelai and Amy entered through the front door, obviously in higher spirits than the latter had left with.  
  
"Hey so are we going to still go try to catch some dinner?" Lorelai said sitting next to Rory as Amy sat on the other side.  
  
"Since the girls already have plans, I think we should reschedule. Plus I think the three of us need to have a... um family meeting," Luke said, almost choking on the last phrase.  
  
"No, y'all should still go out. I mean, Lorelai you have worked so hard this week, and besides Jess and I need to get reacquainted as... um cousins," Amy said, trying not to sound totally obvious.  
  
"No, I agree with Luke. We will take a rain check until all of us can go out," Lorelai said as she grabbed her purse. "Hey Rory are you going to wait here for your friend or are you going to go home with me."  
  
"Actually, she called while ya'll were gone and said she had to cancel," Rory said, figuring that since their plan had been spoiled there was no reason to keep up their alibis.  
  
"Okay well, we'll see you tomorrow Luke! Bye Amy!" Lorelai said as she turned to leave. "Oh yeah, bye Jess."  
  
"Well why don't y'all go upstairs and I'll just finish up down here," Luke said turning to the two teens left at the counter.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Amy said going past the curtain. "Way to ruin everything, Jess," she muttered as she past him.  
  
"What are you blaming me for now?" Jess said as he followed his ex- girlfriend/friend/cousin upstairs.


End file.
